Lies
by lil'Raindance
Summary: He weaved webs of lies around him cutting himself away from all he wanted, all he needed. She saw the descreet webs as if they had been shining armour. She watched him suffer quietly and wished she could see past his defenses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yadda yadda yadda…you get the jist….**

_**(AU) Well, I'm really bored…I just finished my math ALL BY MYSELF: ) : )! Aren't you proud? The novel I'm currently working on is at a dead end, my brother's hogging the TV and my phone line is down….so, alas, I shall write a cute one-shot for your amusement and my own. Please sit back and read the following:**_

Sometimes, when it was cold out, and the moon was just the right height, he would stand under the soft glow of the stars and watch. I never really understood what he was watching, but it seemed important to him, so it became important to me. I would often sit by the window, and watch him watch things. You see, the thing about this particular man was that he was down right abnormal. Beautiful; yet abnormal. His hair was silver blond, and was neither long nor short, but a comfortable compromise between the two. His eyes were grey and cold as ice. Books always say things like that and I had never understood how eyes could be cold until he had given me my first icy glare. And I can assure you, it was not my last. You may still be wondering what the abnormal part is. Well you see, he's nearly transparent. Not in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense, or even spiritual sense. His eyes, cold as they are, are not real. The ice is a shield, possibly even a glamour. He comes off as an arrogant bastard and sometimes he makes me just want to scream…however…it's all a lie. His hatred is a lie, the confident pompous way he walks is a lie. Everything about Draco Malfoy is a lie. But who could blame him? I certainly didn't for it wasn't my place to judge. I was simply the observer.

Yet, still the question is: what does he watch all the time? Each night the need for an answer grew stronger in me, and I began to watch him more and more. Not just on cold nights any more, but at all hours of the day. I watched him walk to class, watched him eat in the hall, and I watched him disappear into the dungeons. Still, everything about him was a mystery. Everything was a lie. So, one day, I decided to see for myself. I waited for a cold night, when the moon was just the perfect hight in the sky, and I followed him. Far enough behind not to crown him, but close enough so I was sure he knew I was there. I expected him to turn around and glare at me, or even tell me to get lost, but he didn't. he just walked silently to the usual spot, feet crunching in the snow, and stopped. I however didn't stop, I walked right up beside him. I squinted in the general direction he was facing, but saw nothing. Nothing at all. The wind bit at my face and it wasn't long before I wanted to turn around and leave him to his insanity….not that I'm judging or anything. But, he spoke before I could move.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was hard, angry, but I knew it was a lie. Everything he did was a lie. So I turned to face him, and my eyes met his. It was nearly physically staggering how cold his eyes were. They seemed to be filled with frost and snow, and the cold reached toward me and wrapped it's self around my body. Chilling me to the bone, freezing the words in my mouth. I stood my ground however, and looked hard into those eyes. I could almost see what was behind all that frost…all that cold. Nearly, but not quite. It was like looking at an illusion, if you looked too hard, it disappeared. He frowned at me.

"What are you looking at?" His voice snapped me out of my trance and I grinned up at him

"I came to ask you the same question." I always knew I would eventually ask him what he watched all the time, but I had always imagined myself being shy. But for some reason I wasn't, it felt like I was talking to one of my friends, or someone I knew quite well. This, obviously wasn't the case, but that is how it felt. He blinked, slightly confused, and for a split second the ice in his eyes disappeared, but it was back in mere moments.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was hostile, but it didn't scare me. The hostility was a lie. I could see them, all the lies floating around him. They fit together like a puzzle, and he weaved new ones regularly. He had mastered the art and was taking full advantage. I decided to be friendly, because that was how I was feeling, and I don't lie. Not like Draco.

"You come out a lot to watch things, and _I_ watch _you_. I just can't seem to figure out what you're watching. What do you watch all the time Draco?" I saw his eyes widen in surprise before I turned to look at the forest again, trying to ignore the cold wind blowing down my back and the snow seeping through my poorly made boots.

"_Don't_ call me Draco." He was lying of course, but I decided to humour him.

"Alright, but the question still stands Malfoy." I really am quite the chipper person aren't I? I felt rather than saw Draco narrow his eyes at me and it brought a smile to my lips. He wasn't used to people messing with his head. But to my utter and complete surprise, he answered my question.

"I don't come out here to watch things." He seemed to sigh, and he turned to face the forest with me. "I come here because it hurts." That threw me off.

"What hurts?" I asked, quietly, almost afraid he would remember who he was talking to and leave without answering.

"The cold. It numbs everything." This seemed to be an odd reason to stand outside in the middle of the night. But that was his reason, and it was important to him, so I tried to see it from his point of view. I turned to look at him, and gently tugged his cloak.

"Why?" I asked, my breath making a little puff of steam. He looked at me for a moment, and in that moment I could see everything. The hurt, the loneliness, every unshed tear. _Oh Merlin_. I thought to myself; _what has this poor boy been through?_ Suddenly I understood the lies, the long nights out side. It was his refuge. He wasn't lying to the people around him, he was lying to himself. He told himself he was a cold horrible person. He told himself he didn't need love, or warmth. He told himself he deserved to stand out here, night after night. Where he wouldn't hurt any one. Where no one would hurt _him_. Suddenly I was crying. It came without warning and rhe cold bit at the trails my tears left behind. He raised a finger to my cheek, and brushed a tear away. With the sheild of ice gone, I could see every emotion on his face, and he was horrified. He though he had made me cry, he thought he was hurting me. How could he think that? When really, I was the one hurting him. I could almost feel his broken heart split into yet more pieces. The horror soon turned to hopelessness, and I watched a small tear slide down his own cheek. Suddenly I was in his arms, or he was in mine, I wasn't sure which. His hands convulsed around me, and he shivered. The shiver grew from inside and spread outwards. It wasn't me that he wanted, just anyone, Any human being. Physical comfort, that was all. Or that's what he told himself. I could see it in his eyes as he kissed me forcefully. He told himself he was being selfish. He told himself he didn't want to kiss me. He lied to himself as he took my comfort. However there would be time to unravel the lies later. I offered him what he needed because I loved this poor abnormal man, though I knew I shouldn't. Still, he lied to himself. The kiss was laced with lies, and they tasted sweet with promises. Because after all, everything Draco Malfoy did was a lie.

_**(AN) Well, I personally kind of liked it. I suppose it's not exactly every one's cup of tea. Maybe a little too poetic, but it amused me. I hope it amused you! Leave me a pretty review please! (holds out beggar's cup)**_


End file.
